Twin Sister
by stubbendick26
Summary: Inuyasha's twin sister has finally come home after being kidnapped the day of her birth. How will she adjust to her family and protective brothers? How will she react to Koga and other friends?
1. Chapter 1

"Meghan, Kagome is here to take you shopping for school" Inuyasha called through the house. I glanced up at my twin brother and smiled. I finally came home to my family, I was kidnapped the day I was born and was forced to live with goblin demons.

"Thank you Yasha" I said smiling at him, he hugged me tight. Our father and mother were traveling through southern states and found me in Florida trying to escape my captures. They saved me then brought me home to my brothers who have been waiting for me. I watched as Inuyasha left the room then a pretty girl walked in. Her eyes were chocolate brown with black hair that reached her waist, she was slender and curvy like I am.

"Hello Meghan, I am Kagome, Inuyasha's girlfriend. I am glad I can help you" she said smiling at me.

"I guess you know why I'm here" I asked watching her, she nodded.

"I know that you are Inuyasha's twin sister, you were kidnapped when you were born and your parents just found you two weeks ago. I can't wait to go shopping, Mr. Tashio gave me a credit card with your name on it. Mrs. Tashio said to get everything you need today, I have your class schedule which is every class Inuyasha has but one so I can find everything you need for school. Let's get the clothes first then shoes, jewelry, hair supplies, cell phone, and school supplies." she said I nodded then walked to my closet and put my shoes on. All my clothes were worn out, torn, and smelled like the goblin demons. I walked with Kagome out of the house and ran into Sesshomaru.

"Where are you going little sister?" he asked, I smiled up at him.

"Kagome is taking me out to get new clothes and other things for school." I said I hugged him when he nodded and he hugged me back.

"Be careful little sister" he whispered I nodded then got into Kagome's jeep. I waved at him then held on as she drove like a mad woman down the highway and to the mall. Kagome parked the car and smiled at me.

"Let's get you some under garments first so we can hid them in the jeep." she said grinning as we walked through the mall til we found the Victoria secrets store. Kagome grabbed a cart while I grabbed bras, underwear, robes, and nightgowns. I paid for everything then we went to the jeep and dropped off ten bags. We walked back in then went to the clothing store.

"Mr. Tashio said to make sure you get some nice dresses for when they had a business party at the house." Kagome whispered as she grabbed two carts and I did the same. We both knew I had no decent clothes so I had to get new everything. We walked together and I grabbed jeans, slacks, blouses, t-shirts, dress jackets, jackets, nice dresses, sexy dresses, socks, skirts, belts, spaghetti strapped shirts, shorts, pajama pants, pajama shorts, tank tops, and a book bag. When we left all four carts were filled to the brim with clothing. I smiled as we loaded the jeep, Kagome was having too much fun shopping which made me giggle.

"Time for shoes" she said running off a head of me, I shook my head trying to hold back a laugh. I followed her into the shoe store and we both grabbed two carts again. I told her my shoe size and she walked off to the high heeled shoes so we could have lunch soon. I picked up boots and tennis shoes, when I was done so was Kagome both of her carts were filled as was mine.

"Wow, am I even going to have room in my closet for all this stuff?" I asked as we loaded Kagome's jeep.

"I'm not sure but we are not done yet" she said laughing when I groaned. We walked back inside the mall and into Sally's salon, where I picked up everything I would need to tame my long silver hair, Kagome grabbed some makeup which I never wore before. "You know that only Rin and I know who you really are? But there will be our good friends that we can tell who you are." she asked when we sat down for some lunch.

"Yeah Yasha told me, and he also filled me on who to avoid and such at school tomorrow." I said I started eating and talking with Kagome.

"Time to get your cell phone, jewelry, and other school supplies" she said when we were finished, I nodded and followed her to the electronic store. I picked up a new cellphone, MP3 player, laptop, printer, tons of ink for the printer, and a laptop carrying case. I smiled at Kagome who grinned back at me. I watched as she programed phone numbers into my cell phone. "I put your brothers, mine, Rins, and a few other friends that you will meet tomorrow in there" she said handing me my cellphone. We walked to the office supply store where Kagome filled a cart full of paper, notebooks, pens, and pencils. We almost ran to the jewelry store. I picked out necklaces, earrings, bracelets, and a couple of rings and a large jewelry box. We were finally finished so, we walked to her jeep and put the bags on the back seat. We got into the jeep and she drove me back home, when we pulled up servants were waiting for us. We watched as the servants took my bags to my room, Kagome followed me into my room and helped me put my new clothes away. I looked up when Inuyasha cleared his throat and Sesshomaru watched me.

"Hey little sister did you get everything you needed?" Yasha asked hugging Kagome and smiling at me.

"Yes, now I can throw these other clothes away and never wear them again" I said smiling at Sesshomaru.

"What kind of dresses did you get for the business parties dad holds?" Sesshomaru asked looking at my closet doors, I smiled at him.

"Don't worry Sess, I grabbed several nice dresses and suits for dad's parties" I said, he smiled then left the room.

"Wow, I have never seen him smile so much" Kagome said grinning at Inuyasha who watched me.

"It's because our little sister came home, which he helped search for her for so many years. Our parents almost gave up hope that you would ever come home, but Sesshomaru and I never did" he said wrapping his arms around me and gave me a hug.

"Well I am glad that mom and dad finally found me, I knew I didn't belong with the goblins. If they hadn't come when they did I would have been forced to marry a man named Yuske" I said looking around my room for my new phone so I could give my brothers my cellphone number.

"Don't worry Meghan, I already gave your family your cell phone number" Kagome said smiling at me, I nodded then went back to putting everything away. I watched as Kagome and Inuyasha left my room, Yasha looked really upset about something. When I was finished I went to my bathroom and showered, I brushed my hair, then dressed in black pajama bottoms and black spaghetti strapped shirt. I threw all my old clothes in a garbage bag and gave it to a maid walking by my room and asked her to throw it away then I laid down in my white silk sheets and fell asleep. I woke up with a start when I heard a loud crash, I jumped from my bed, when I opened my bedroom door I was staring at Sesshomaru.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked I watched him, he thought the noise came from my room.

"I'm fine, I don't know what happened, I heard a crash and came out here to see what it was" I said, he nodded and we walked together to Yasha's room. Inuyasha was not in his room so we went down stairs and found the couch was flipped over and Inuyasha laying next to it. I knelt down next to him and found he was still breathing but unconscious. I looked up when I smelled a woman and found Kagome on the other side of the couch unconscious. I looked up at Sesshomaru who was looking around for an intruder but found none. We carried Inuyasha and Kagome upstairs to Inuyasha's room and laid them down to rest.

"Get some rest little sister we will find out what happened in the morning" Sesshomaru said then hugged me and left. I fell asleep when my head hit my pillow I woke the next morning when my alarm clock went off. I brushed my hair, then dressed in tight hipster jeans, a blood red v-neck shirt, and high heeled boots. I grabbed my book bag and cell phone. I walked down into the kitchen had breakfast then looked up when Inuyasha came into the room and stared at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked standing up and hugging him, he held me tight and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what happened. Kagome and I were watching TV the next thing I knew I woke up in my room next to her" he said then stared at Sesshomaru who just walked into the room with Kagome behind him.

"Kags you OK?" I asked she looked up at me and nodded, smiling but blushing. Sesshomaru drove us to school, we got out of his truck and walked into the building. I walked to my locker and dropped off my book bag and followed Yasha to our first class which was gym.

"Five laps" coach Totosai said after we changed into our workout clothes. I looked at Yasha and Kags as they took off together, I smiled as I ran after them. I finished shortly after they did. We showered then changed into our regular clothes then sat down on a bench and talked. I looked up when I felt someone watching me, I stared at a young woman with her long black hair pulled back. She had such hatred in her eyes when she glared at me. I was sitting next to Inuyasha waiting on Kagome to come back she left to get the rest of their friends.

"Yasha, who is that?" I asked nodding in the direction of the girl. He looked up and glared back at the girl.

"That is Kikyo, be careful around her. I don't want you to get hurt" he said patting my hand which rested on my thigh, then Kagome sat down next to us with a group of people surrounding us.


	2. Chapter 2

"Meghan, I would like you to meet our friends. Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Jaken, Genta, Hakkaku, Souten, and Koga" Kagome said, I stood and shook all their hands and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I am Meghan Inuyasha's twin sister" I said, when Kagome nodded at me letting me know these were the friends I could tell who I really was, everyone looked shocked then turned to Inuyasha who nodded.

"Meghan was kidnapped when we were born, our parents found her two weeks ago" he said watching all their friends. "But no one else is to know, we don't need our enemies coming after my little sister" he added and everyone nodded.

"You know you are only two minutes older don't you" I said glaring at him. He laughed and hugged me.

"Yeah I know but it feels so good not being the youngest anymore" he said grinning when I smacked him on the arm.

"MEGHAN!" my head jerked around to Sesshomaru who just yelled my name. I smiled at him as he rushed to my side and hugged me tight against him.

"What is it Sess?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"I felt you were scared, I did not see you outside so I got worried." he said I grinned and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, I've been with Yasha and Kags, they just introduced their friends. I didn't know what was going on when I was suddenly surrounded by strangers" I said, he nodded then grabbed my hand and pulled me to my locker where I grabbed my book bag and followed him to our second class. I sat down in my seat and watched all the other students walk in.

"So are you really Inuyasha's twin sister?" I turned and stared at the handsome wolf demon, Koga.

"Yes, but we need to keep it quiet" I whispered in his ear, I grinned when he shuddered. The teacher came in and grinned at the class.

"I am Mr. Mushin, I want you to grab a partner and discuss a science project. It is worth half your grade this semester. It is due in two weeks" he said then sat at his desk drinking bourbon, everyone could smell it. Koga tucked on my hair and grinned at me when I turned around and nodded at his unasked question. He pulled his desk up next to me and smiled at me.

"So where are you living?" he asked watching me pull a notebook out of my book bag.

"With my brothers and parents" I said smiling at him.

"Duh sorry, you are just so beautiful. Where did you and Inuyasha get those ears?" he asked gently rubbing my left ear, I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation. I opened my eyes remembering where I was.

"I don't know but don't play with them in the middle of class please. They are very sensitive and I love them being played with but the teacher may not be so understanding with the noises I would make." I whispered in his ear, I laughed at the look on his face.

"Did you just laugh?" I looked up and Inuyasha was looking down at me.

"Yes, Koga made a strange face." I said grinning at Yasha.

"That was the first time I have heard her laugh since she's been home. Thank you Koga" Yasha said shaking Koga's hand.

"TASHIO, get to work" Mr. Mushin said, we both looked up and I giggled. Inuyasha went back to Kagome grinning. Koga and I started working on our project and decided to do something easy since it was our first day of school. We submitted our request to do a complicated version of the solar system, Mr. Mushin nodded. "Meghan, you just started school but why is your last name Tashio?" he asked before I could walk away. I whispered in his ear my story and why we didn't want it known he nodded and shooed us away from his desk. Koga and I sat back down and started talking.

"Meghan, we are going out Friday night would you and Koga like to go?" Rin asked smiling back at Sesshomaru. I glanced at Koga who was smiling and nodded.

"Sure sounds like fun Rin thank you" I said, she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"This weekend I want to teach you how to control your powers and how to defend yourself, Sesshomaru said he will help when we need it" Yasha said watching me.

"Yasha, I already know how to use my powers and defend myself" I said smiling at him.

"We will test that on Saturday" he said walking away smiling as he left.

"Are you sure you don't want anyone to know who you are?" Koga asked watching me.

"I don't want to hide who I am but my brothers are right I need to at least know how to defend myself before anyone else knows the truth" I said laying my hand on his smiling. The bell rang and Koga followed me to my locker and waited for me to put my books away and walk with him to lunch. We walked into the cafeteria and I could hear the whispers going on around me about me and my brothers. _**She lives with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, I bet they are all sleeping together. I hear she is going after Koga too. Who does she think she is? She is taking all the good looking guys. If she is with the brothers what about their girlfriends.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up at Koga when he grabbed my hand, I had not realized I stopped by the door. I walked with Koga to the table my brothers and all their friends were waiting for me. Koga went into the lunch line and brought me back some lunch along with his own. I ate my lunch in silence but looked up when someone called my name.

"Meghan are you alright? I can feel you are distressed" Yasha said holding my hand.

"Sorry lost in thought. What did you say?" I asked he looked up at Sesshomaru.

"I asked if you mind going out to dinner, dancing, then to the carnival a few blocks from the house tomorrow night since it will be Friday" Sesshomaru asked, I smiled at him and nodded.

"That sounds like fun" I said smiling at everyone.

"Inuyasha did you hear the rumors Kikyo is spreading around about Meghan? That's probably why she is distressed" Kagome said nodding towards Kikyo who was grinning and spreading lies.

"No, I didn't. Meghan what are they saying?" he asked looking at me, I stared at the table.

"They believe since she is living with both of you that she is sleeping with you. And your girlfriends join in sometimes, they also believe she is trying to get me to join the fun" Koga said laying his hand over mine and I smiled. Sesshomaru caught it and grinned at me when I glanced at him.

"Don't worry little sister the rumors will be stopped soon enough." Inuyasha said hugging me, Kagome hugged me then Rin and Sesshomaru. The bell rang and we left for our last class, we were all ahead in our classes so we only had three classes during the day then we were free to go home. Koga and the rest of the gang followed me into our last class which was History. I sat down in the back and watched as the others took seats around me. Koga behind me, brothers on each side, Miroku sat in front, Kagome and Rin sat next to their men and Sango in front of Miroku. I giggled when the teacher asked why our seats were changed. Sesshomaru told her our father sat them like this. She nodded and sat down.

"Since it is the first day of school you can talk quietly" Mrs. Kaede said while she read a book. I turned to look at Koga because he was playing with my hair. I smiled at him and let him continue playing with the long strands.

"Meg, what are you going to do when you get home?" Rin asked watching Koga smiling. I looked at my brothers and they were smiling at me and Koga.

"I wanted to go to the music store and the instrument store." I said smiling at the confused looks on my brother's face. "I enjoy music" I said grinning at Kagome who nodded while smiling at Inuyasha.

"Alright little sister I will take you" Sesshomaru said hugging me.

"Thank you Sess" I said smiling at him.

"Do you really sleep with both of the brothers?" I looked up at the girl staring daggers at me. I grinned then turned my back on her, I crossed my arms on Koga's desk and laid my head down enjoying the feeling of him running his fingers through my hair.

"Kikyo you will never know what I do at home" I said with my head still down.

"I know MY Inuyasha, and he only likes WHORES" my patience snapped, I jumped out of my seat before anyone could say or do anything, I stood nose to nose with her.

"BITCH, I don't know you and you will NEVER know me, but if you ever insult my friends again, you will DEAL with ME" I said and glared at her until Koga grabbed my arm and sat me down in his lap which made my brothers smile even bigger. I watched Inuyasha step up to Kikyo and looked her in the eyes.

"Look Kikyo, I AM not YOURS and NEVER will be AGAIN. Kagome or Meghan or Rin are NOT the WHORES here. Meghan did you know the reason I broke up with her is because she did NOT know how to keep HER legs closed? ALL of the football team has had her plus a few of our enemies." Inuyasha said pissing Kikyo off so much she actually slapped Inuyasha across the face, I went to jump up but Koga and Sesshomaru held me down. I watched as Kagome stood up as calm as possible and punched her in the nose breaking it. I watched in shock as she was pulled up by Naraku, he took her out of the room glaring at our group. I looked up at Sesshomaru as he rubbed my shoulder.

"It's alright, she does this shit all the time. We should have let Meg go just to see what she would have done" Rin said laughing at me then I realized I was still sitting in Koga's lap, I grinned and leaned back against him when I noticed my brothers were not upset or mad. I smiled bigger when Koga wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck, the bell rang and we left the class. I dropped my stuff off in my locker.

"Meg, when do you want to start working on our science project?" Koga asked from next to me, he was leaning against the lockers, smiling.

"Well, since we are going out tomorrow night let's start tonight at my house." I said as Inuyasha walked past us smiling and nodding his approval.

"Alright, I will meet you tonight at six, after dinner" he said kissing my cheek then left. I smiled when Sesshomaru came around the corner, he put his arm around my shoulder and we walked to his truck. We jumped into the truck and went to the music store where I picked up several CD's and a stereo then we went into the instrument store. I looked at the guitars and keyboards, I looked up to see Sesshomaru talking to the manager so I started playing the keyboard. I played one of my favorite songs, Take My Breath Away, I even started singing. I glanced up and Sesshomaru and the manager were staring at me with amazement on their faces. I smiled as I picked up a guitar and started playing the same song. Sesshomaru sat down in a chair and pulled out his cell phone and talked real quick, I put the guitar down and smiled at Sesshomaru.


	4. Chapter 4

"I need to get home, Koga is coming over after dinner to work on our science project." I said looking back at the instruments as we left. Sesshomaru drove us home grinning.

"What are you grinning about?" I asked watching him, we pulled into the driveway.

"The family has many surprises for you" he said, we got out of the truck and the family was waiting for us.

"Meghan we have a huge surprise for you" dad said, I looked at him and watched, Inuyasha came up behind me and put a blind fold over my eyes. My hands were placed on someone's shoulders and I followed trying not to fall on my face. When the blind fold was taken off, I blinked several times and looked around. The room was white all around, there was a black grand piano, two keyboards, and several different guitars. Amp players, recording station, drum set, I looked back at Sesshomaru.

"We are all musicians for fun of course. When I heard you playing and singing I knew you would love this room." he said hugging me and I hugged him back with tears running down my face. The door bell rang and Inuyasha walked off to answer it. I walked over to a keyboard and started playing. I started singing If I Ain't Got You, I looked up when Koga came into the room but I kept singing. Koga watched like Sesshomaru did and everyone else was. I smiled when the song ended and everyone clapped.

"You belong here, never think other wise" mom said hugging me, I hugged her back then led Koga up to my room.

"Sorry my family gave me the greatest gift ever a music room to play in" I said laughing.

"I have never heard anyone sing like you" he said when he sat down on my floor with his science book. I sat down with him whispering thanks to him then we started our project, we looked up when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came into the room with trays full of food, they set the food down then left. We worked all night, we finally quit working when it was finished and it was almost dawn.

"I guess I will see you in a couple hours" Koga said then left after I nodded. I jumped into bed and fell asleep, I felt someone shake me and I looked up at Inuyasha who sighed with relief.

"You sleep like a rock" he said then added "come on we are going to be late" then left so I could shower and dress. After my shower I dressed in tight hipster jeans, a gold chain looped belt, a tight light blue v-neck sleeveless shirt, and high heeled boots. I grabbed my book bag, cell phone, and black leather jacket. I walked into the hall where my brothers were waiting for me, I got into Inuyasha's sports car. When we pulled up into the parking lot I realized the entire gang was waiting for us. Koga came up to me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Meg, Koga is a good man and he will treat you right. He has never acted this way towards anyone, Inuyasha and I will support you" Sesshomaru whispered in my ear low enough only I could hear him. I watched wide-eyed as he walked away to be with Rin. I looked back at Koga and smiled, we walked to our lockers and grabbed our books. We decided to sit under a tree, Koga pulled me to him and I sat between his legs and talked with everyone else.

"Meg, Koga how is your science project going?" Kagome asked and everyone turned to listen.

"Actually it's done, it just needs to be painted which we will do soon" I said smiling at the disbelieving look on everyone's face.

"You mean you two stayed up all night only doing your science project" Miroku asked which caused Sesshomaru to smack him.

"Miroku what do you take me for, we only worked on our project. We talked a little too but nothing else" I said, I stood and walked away. The girls followed me after smacking Miroku in the back of the head.

"Don't worry about it Meg, Miroku is a pervert" Kagome said smiling at me, I nodded then looked at Sango who was smiling.

"You should know" Sango said which made Kagome turn bright red.

"Wait a minute that was back before you came into the picture, and he grabbed every girls ass. And if you really pay attention he still does." Kagome said and I couldn't help but laugh, I felt something was wrong, the feeling was not coming from my brothers but from Koga. It felt as if he was warning me to stay away for my own safety. I went back to my brothers and Kikyo was standing there yelling at Inuyasha but there were others with her waiting for a battle. We decided to stay behind her and listened.

"YOU belong to ME not those WHORES that are always following you. That GIRL Meghan is nothing compared to ME" Kikyo said and I just glared at her. No one knew we were behind the others.

"You are right she can not compare to you," Koga said I listened and got upset a little then he continued "she has a great mind, she is sexy, kind, passionate about what she loves and who she loves. I don't think anyone could compare to her. I'm sure the others feel the same about their girlfriends but Meghan will not be bad mouthed by someone like you" tears fell from my eyes, Kagome rubbed my shoulder.

"Kikyo you need to leave and never talk about Meghan or the other girls like that again" Sesshomaru said calmly, I watched as Kikyo walked up to him and slapped him. My rage snapped, I walked forward, I grabbed her hair and yanked hard. She fell to the floor, glaring daggers at me.

"I told YOU not to touch MY friends again." I said glaring back at her.

"Kikyo you just made a dangerous enemy" Sesshomaru said as he moved slowly towards me but backed off when he saw my eyes glowing red and markings came into view. Koga wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear "Come back to me love, come on" I blinked several times. I sat down with Koga still holding me. I watched as Kikyo stood and stepped closer to me.


	5. Chapter 5

"I will have Inuyasha BACK" she yelled, I stood and stared at her, Koga stood behind with his hands on my hips.

"HE is happy with Kagome, leave them alone" I said glaring at her.

"JUST because you are FUCKING both of the brothers..." her sentence cut off when I punched her in the nose re-breaking it. I stared down at her.

"YOU are the BIGGEST dumb ass I know, I live with them because THEY are my BROTHERS you stupid BITCH" I yelled then walked away while she laid there bleeding, I walked to the baseball field and sat down on a bench and watched some guys on the field play baseball. I looked up from the bench I was sitting on to see the whole gang coming towards me. "I know you wanted to wait a little longer but she is so stupid" I said when they were close enough to me, Koga sat next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I snuggled closer to his chest.

"It's alright little sister, they would have found out sooner or later." Inuyasha said smiling down at me.

"By the way how much of that conversation did you hear?" Sesshomaru asked, I looked up at Koga and kissed him on the lips which answered their question.

"You heard the whole thing?" Koga asked and I nodded.

"Thank you for the compliments, I don't get them often. I had no idea you thought that way about me" I said to Koga, he nodded blushing a little.

"Hey let's go to class before we get into trouble" Kagome said smiling at me, I walked behind everyone with Koga but Koga pulled me to a stop.

"Meghan will you be my woman?" he asked I stared at him not believing he said that.

"Yes Koga" I said, he kissed me gently and smiled. We walked hand in hand to class, when we walked into the gym everyone smiled and hugged me.

"We just want you happy little sister, and even though you only met Koga yesterday we both believe he will make you happy" Sesshomaru said hugging me tightly.

"Thank you" I said smiling at him.

"You will have a free period" the coach said then left the room. I leaned back against the bleachers and listen to everyone's conversation.

"The BITCH is right there" I looked up at Kikyo who was pointing at me, I noticed several people standing there staring at me, I glanced at my brothers who had moved next to me. Koga was sitting between my legs on the bench below mine. I sat up while I watched Kikyo and her friends I played in Koga's hair twisting it through my fingers. Kikyo's friends walked away with her still bitching at them, Koga pulled my hand and kissed my palm.

"Don't worry we will keep a close eye on you" Sango said watching the door knowing we had not seen the end of Kikyo and her group.

"Thanks, but I think I just want to relax for right now." I said smiling at Koga who was watching me. I continued to play with his hair until he leaned back and fell asleep against my thigh. I heard a buzzing noise, I threw up a barrier around my friends before anyone could react. Koga jolted awake as a loud popping sound hit my barrier, everyone turned and stared at me as I struggled to keep my barrier from crumbling. Sess realized I was in trouble, he jumped up and ran towards the source, the pressure stopped and my barrier collapsed. Sess walked back towards us and stared at me with concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked rubbing my cheek.

"Yeah" I said weakly, which no one bought. The bell rang, we all stood but just as I got off the bleachers my legs gave out. Koga caught me before I hit the floor. "Sorry, I had to use a lot of energy. Whoever was attacking me was powerful" I whispered, Koga nodded and carried me to a large oak tree and set me down underneath it. He sat down behind me and I leaned back against his chest and rested while everyone else gathered around me and continued their conversations but keeping an eye on me. I smiled while Koga ran his fingers through my hair, I heard the buzzing again.

"SESS!" I yelled throwing up another barrier, Koga pulled me tighter against him so I could pull energy from him. I watched my brothers and the other men run off trying to find the source of the attacks on me. I looked up on the roof and saw Yuske grinning wickedly at me. "Koga up there" I said pointing towards Yuske, "I'm alright go" I watched as Koga jumped onto the roof and battled with Yuske. I collapsed into Kagome's lap, everything went black. I opened my eyes to someone shouting my name, I was looking into Koga's face with everyone else standing around him watching me, with relief on their faces.

"How are you?" Yasha asked checking me for wounds.

"I'm alright, I just couldn't hold the barrier for too long" I said smiling at them.


End file.
